Sebastian's Sweet Treat
by onehell-of-a-author
Summary: Ciel loses a bet with Sebastian and has to become his butler for a day. So what happens when Sebastian wants something sweet to eat? SHOTA, SMUT, YAOI


Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction, so please leave me reviews telling me what I can do to be a better writer. Now this is an M rated story so if you are under 18 I advise you not to read this (feel free to ignore this seeing as how I'm not even 18 XD).

**Ciel**: Better yet just don't read this monstrosity. Really, I don't understand why people are always putting Sebastian and I in such perverse situations, its sick—

Anyway onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: My attempts at gaining ownership of Kuroshitsuji have failed, so Yana Toboso still owns everything

Read, review, and enjoy~!

"Checkmate" exclaimed Sebastian Michaelis with a smug look on his face. "It seems as though I have won, and according to the bet we made that means you have to be my butler for an entire day bocchan". If looks could kill Sebastian surely would have been dead by now. His young master turned butler was giving him one of his signature glares. "Ciel" Sebastian said softly "I'm in the mood for something sweet, go fetch me something". "Of course…..m-master" Ciel said resisting the urge to strangle him then and there. Leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind him, Ciel stomped off to the kitchen. "Damn demon" Ciel murmured angrily "What the hell does he expect me to make?" "I haven't cooked a day in my life". After two hours Ciel ended up with what could be considered the saddest excuse for a cake ever made. It was lopsided, burnt, and spread unevenly with white frosting. Ciel sighed putting a piece of his cake on a tray along with some chocolate syrup hoping it would appease the demon. "Truly pathetic, Ciel" Sebastian said as Ciel set down what he guessed was cake. "I'll need something else" he whispered seductively taking hold of Ciel's chin and pushing his thumb against the boys rosy pink lips. "W-what are you doin-" but before Ciel could finish Sebastian captured his bocchan's lips in a passionate kiss making Ciel gasp. Taking this opportunity he plunged his tongue into the sweet cavern exploring every inch of it, eliciting sweet moans and gasps from the boy. Sebastian broke the kiss, running his tongue against the shell of his young master's ear and down his neck sucking on the sensitive flesh. He quickly undressed Ciel, taking in his master's beauty. Reaching over to the tray his young master brought in earlier, picking up the chocolate syrup. "At least you brought something useful _Ciel_" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear causing said boy to shudder. Sebastian then proceeded to pour the chocolate over Ciel's chest letting it run down his stomach. Bringing one of the pink buds to his mouth he began sucking and gently biting the hardened flesh, running his hands down the boy's sides. Sebastian pulled away coating his fingers in the sticky substance and put one long, slender finger to the boy's puckered, pink entrance. "N-no Sebastian stop-aaah!" Sebastian added a second finger, scissoring the tight hole. Ciel shut his eyes tight, the pain shooting through his spine, all at once that pain subsided when Sebastian ran his fingers over Ciel's prostate, causing the boy to throw his head back and cry out. With a smirk Sebastian pulled out his fingers and coated his hardened length in the chocolate. Without warning he slammed himself into the boy causing Ciel to scream out in both pain and pleasure. Thrusting roughly into Ciel hitting his prostate dead on every time. Taking hold of Ciel's member pumping his hardened length. "A-ah! Sebastian I- ah!" releasing all over his chest Ciel's walls clamped around Sebastian pushing him over the edge and causing him to spill his seed into his young master. Looking down at the already slumbering angel, Sebastian smiled. Leaning down and kissing 'his' young master on the forehead. "Goodnight, Ciel" Sebastian whispered quietly before falling into a peaceful slumber with his Bocchan at his side.


End file.
